Finally at Home
by NeliZima
Summary: Endlich zu Hause, doch sind Kathryn und Chakotay immer noch nur Freunde?


**Rating:** NC-17 (NC-21 wäre ein wenig zu hochgegriffen)

**Disclaimer:** Die Chose kennen wir alle zur Genüge, deshalb ist es überflüssig das zu sagen! Was? Ich muss das sagen? Och nö! Na ja, also...! räusper Das „Etwas", dem alle Rechte an Voyager gehören heißt: Paramount!

**Author´s Note:** Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte, ist mir beim Musik hören gekommen, das Lied von Laith Al-Deen „Näher" hat mich inspiriert.

**Widmung:** Das ist für meinen Schatz und natürlich für Maccy g, die meine Storys mit offenen Armen aufgenommen hat und ihnen ein Heim gegeben hat. DANKE!

**Feedback:** Nur wenn ihr wollt, aber ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr wollt! g Reicht ja auch ein mickriger Satz. Neli.Zimaweb.de

Finally at Home

Sie spürte das noch nasse Gras unter der Picknickdecke, durch diese hindurch, es war angenehm bei diesen Temperaturen. Die Decke war aus einem weichen, seidigen Stoff gemacht. Sie hatte ihn schon ein paar Mal gefragt, woher er diese Decke hatte, aber er sagte immer nur „Wenn ich das verrate, dann besorgst du dir selbst so eine Decke und ich habe nichts mehr, womit nur ich dich verwöhnen kann."

Sie liebte seine Grübchen, wenn er dies sagte, es machte ihn so begehrenswert, wie sie fand.

Dieses Mal musste wieder er den Picknickkorb packen und den Ort aussuchen. Es war ein See, nahe San Francisco. Dieser Ort hatte sie sofort beeindruckt, alles schien perfekt, keine Menschen in der Nähe, tiefe Stille und so viel Romantik steckte in der Luft.

Sie saßen hier nun schon eine Stunde und der Picknickkorb war inzwischen fast leer, nur noch zwei Äpfel warteten, in der sonst klaffenden Leere des Korbes, darauf gegessen zu werden.

Er hatte sich hingelegt, nachdem er den Korb von der Decke geräumt hatte und seine Augen waren geschlossen. Tief sog er die Luft durch die Nase ein und Kathryn beobachtete ihn still.

Sie dachte über die Art ihrer Beziehung nach, ob er dies auch tat?

Sie waren nun schon fast ein halbes Jahr zurück auf der Erde und nichts hatte sich zwischen ihnen geändert, außer, dass sie endlich den Mut gefasst hatten, sich zu duzen. Sie machten in regelmäßigen Abständen Picknicks, immer im Wechsel mussten sie es organisieren und zubereiten, sowie den Platz aussuchen. Es gab ihr das Gefühl, dass sie die einzige Frau für ihn war, nur dass sie ihm nicht so nah war, wie sie es sich oft wünschte.

Auf der Voyager verstoßen und ignoriert hatte sie ihn, vielleicht empfand er nichts mehr für sie, nur noch bloße Freundschaft und die Liebe war an ihrer harten Schale abgeprallt und gestorben. Etwas in ihr verkrampfte sich, sie wollte jetzt nicht so negativ denken, nicht wenn sie Zeit mit ihm verbringen konnte. Sie wollte Spaß haben und seine geistige Nähe spüren.

Er sagte immer, dass er sich nach dem Essen träge fühlte, das war ihre Chance.

Sie kniete sich rechts neben ihn auf die Decke und ihr Körper warf einen Schatten auf sein Gesicht, woraufhin sich seine Augen öffneten. Was hatte sie vor?

Sie legte den Kopf schief und sagte herausfordernd: „Wenn ich dein Feind wäre und dich jetzt überraschen würde, du hättest keine Chance gegen mich."

Er lächelte, sie wollte spielen und er war bereit: „Das glaube ich nicht, ich habe meine Augen und Ohren überall und ich habe dich bemerkt, lange bevor du neben mir knietest."

„Na gut, aber kriegen wirst du mich nie", mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf und rannte weg, dies war die stille Aufforderung, ihr zu folgen. Er musste erneut lächeln, sie hatte es sich genau gemerkt, als er sagte, er wäre nach dem Essen stets träge. Doch dies konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, sofort sprang er auf und rannte ihr in Windeseile hinterher. Er würde sie einholen.

Sie hatte sich mehrmals umgedreht, um zu sehen, ob er ihr folgte, dadurch büßte sie einige Meter ein. Nun sah sie, dass er die Verfolgung aufgenommen hatte und erhöhte ihre Geschwindigkeit auf ihr Maximum. Doch dieses Tempo war auf Dauer schwer einzuhalten und sie musste sich zusammenreißen, aber sie würde nicht aufgeben, erst wenn er es getan hatte.

Chakotay holte immer mehr auf und versuchte diese Erfolgssträhne fortzuführen, jedoch gestaltete sich das schwierig, denn trotz ihrer zierlichen Figur war sie extrem schnell.

Ihre Kräfte verließen sie und sie wurde immer langsamer, sie spürte ihr Beine kaum noch und der weiche Sand, der den See umringte erleichterte das Rennen nicht sehr. Sie hörte ihn bereits nah hinter sich atmen und plötzlich spürte sie, wie zwei Arme sich um ihre Hüfte schlangen und sie zum Anhalten bewegten, jedoch würde sie auch jetzt nicht aufgeben, mit aller Kraft versuchte sie sich loszueisen, jedoch vergebens, er war bei weitem stärker als sie.

Beide lachten laut und versuchten den anderen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie drohte ihm zu entwischen und er sah nur die Chance, sie mit sich auf den Boden zu ziehen. Gedacht getan, beide landeten auf dem Boden. Er achtete trotz des weichen Bodens darauf, vor ihr aufzukommen und ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, weich auf ihm zu landen. Als sie dies jedoch getan hatte, stemmte er sich auf und drehte sie auf den Rücken und sie kam unter ihm zum Liegen. Er versuchte sein Gewicht auf seine Beine zu verlagern, damit er nicht zu schwer für sie wurde, sondern gerade so viel Gewicht auf ihr ruht, dass sie sich nicht erheben konnte.

Kathryn lachte noch immer lauthals und er beobachtete dies amüsiert.

„Wie war das mit dem: Du kriegst mich nie?", fragte er atemlos.

Sie versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen und antwortete dennoch etwas gepresst, seine Nähe wohl bemerkend.

„Das habe ich nie gesagt, das hast du nur geträumt. Ich weiß doch, dass du viel schneller bist und ich keine Chance gegen dich habe", sie blickte untertänig zu ihm auf.

Er ging nicht weiter darauf ein und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, bevor sie die Gelegenheit fand sich wieder zu lösen. Sie allerdings dachte nicht daran sich zu erheben, sie würde es hier und jetzt darauf ankommen lassen.

Sie hob ihm den leicht Kopf entgegen, man konnte nichts falsch interpretieren, wenn er genauso wie sie fühlte, würde er reagieren.

Er war sich erst nicht sicher was sie da tat, meinte sie es ernst, oder spielte er mit ihrer beider Freundschaft, wenn er das tat, wozu ihn ihrer Lippen einluden? Doch weiter kam er in seinen Überlegungen nicht, den sie war im Begriff sich abzuwenden, er hielt sie nicht auf und lies sie aufstehen, doch tat er es ihr gleich.

Sie fuhr sich durch ihr Haar, wie konnte sie nur so dumm sein und sich lächerlich machen, sie hatte sich anscheinend geirrt was seine Gefühle anging. Sie hatte den Mut gefasst und drehte sich zu ihm.

„Es..., es tut mir leid", kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen spürte sie urplötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren. Er war schnell auf sie zugetreten und seine linke Hand hatte sie an ihrer Hüfte zu ihm gezogen, die andere ruhte auf ihrer Wange.

Nicht sofort hatte sie begriffen was passierte und war leicht perplex, jedoch als er noch etwas näher an sie heran trat und seinen Körper gegen ihren presste, erwachte sie aus ihrer Starre. Ihre Arme hoben sich leicht, strichen über seinen Bauchüber seine Brust gen Nacken und verschränkten sich hinter diesem.

Der Stoff ihres kurzen Sommerkleides war weicher als er gedacht hatte und auch ihre weichen Lippen hatte er unterschätzt. Mit beiden Händen strich er über ihren Rücken, während seine Zunge vorsichtig versuchte, ihre Lippen zu öffnen. Diese gaben sofort und ohne Widerstand nach.

Ihre Hand suchte seine und zog ihn mit sich, den Strand entlang, zurück zu der seidigen Decke.

Sie sprachen kein Wort, den ganzen Weg nicht.

Bei der Decke angekommen zog er sie wieder zu sich, zu lange her kam es ihm vor, dass er sie geküsst hatte. Seine Lippen suchten und fanden die Ihrigen. Ihre Hände ergriffen Seine und zogen ihn mit sich auf die Decke, woraufhin er auf ihr zum liegen kam.

Wieder verzehrten seine Lippen sich nach ihren und begannen sanft auf diese Druck auszuüben. Dies vollzog nun auch sie und beiden wurde klar, vor wie viel langer Zeit sie dies schon hätten tun sollen. Doch nun wollte niemand dem Gestern nachtrauern, sondern an das Heute denken. Ohne Worte zu gebrauchen, baten seine Hände um Erlaubnis ihr nahe zu sein. Auf dieselbe Weise, gab sie ihm die ersehnte Antwort.

Seine Lippen bedeckten ihren Körper mit Küssen, dass es ihr die Sinne raubt. Auch als sie die kühle, seidene Decke an ihrem nackten Rücken spürte, wollte das Gefühl der fast unerträglichen Hitze nicht schwinden.

Chakotay ging es genauso, ihre zarten Hände strichen über jede Faser seines Körpers, nichts blieb vor ihnen verborgen, auch nicht das kleine Muttermal an der Innenseite seines Oberschenkels. Als kein Stück Stoff mehr störend zwischen ihnen stand und Haut auf Haut traf, schien es, als ob alles möglich war, schien es auch noch so unmöglich. Ihr Atem schlug gegen den seinen, wirkte nur noch schürend auf ihre Lust.

Hitze durchströmte beide als sie den ersten Schritt gen gemeinsame Zukunft beschritten hatten. Einen Moment genossen sie den Augenblick des friedlichen Vereintseins, bis sich alles in ihnen dem anderen entgegendrängt.

Ohne auch nur ein Wort, fanden sie die seit 7 Jahren ersehnte Ruhe, im Höhepunkt des anderen.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag dort an diesem See verbracht, er schien Kathryn auf einmal viel größer, waren es ihre Freudentränen, die den See über die Ufer treten ließen?

Ja, sie hatte geweint! In seinen Armen! Er hatte sie getröstet, so wie sie es gebraucht hatte, hatte selbst eine einsame Träne vergossen. Diese Träne symbolisierte den Schmerz der vergangenen Jahre, den, den er ertragen hatte müssen und sie symbolisierte mit ihrem fließen, das diese Zeit hinter ihm lag.

Nun saßen sie nah am Wasser, ihre Sachen hatten sie im Korb verstaut.

Ihr Rücken lehnte an seiner Brust, während er hinter ihr saß und seine Arme sie umschlangen. Seine Beine ruhten links und rechts neben ihren und die Decke war groß genug, um beide zu umhüllen.

Chakotays Kopf ruhte auf ihrer rechten Schulter und ab und zu, küsste er vorsichtig ihre Schläfe, was sie immer wieder die Augen schließen lies.

Die Sonne verschwand hinter dem Berg, der am anderen Ufer schlief und schien, sich zu ihm gesellen zu wollen. Nur der Mond und die von ihnen so oft bereisten Sterne, spendeten Licht. Alles schien ruhig, die Grillen zirpten leise und tauchten alles noch tiefer in diese romantische Stille.

Er küsste ihre Schulter und lehnte dann wieder sein Kinn auf eben diese. Ihre Hand hob sich hinter seinen Kopf und streichelte seinen Nacken, während sie ihren Kopf drehte, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte auch er, kurz bevor seine Lippen ihre trafen und sie zurücksanken.

ENDE

„Näher" von Laith Al-Deen

Tiefer, immer tiefer, tauch ich in dich ein.

Kann deine Wärme fühlen,

es scheint als wären wir eins nicht zwei.

Weiter, immer weiter, saug ich deine Nähe auf,

will mit deinen Sinnen spielen

und lass den Dingen ihren Lauf.

Schneller, immer schneller, lösen wir uns los,

ich frag mit Händen statt mit Worten,

die Antwort liegt in deinem Schoß.

Höher, immer höher, dein Puls schlägt auf mich ein,

ich will mich in dir auflösen,

ich möchte dir noch näher sein.

Wenn die Seele den Herrn meiner Sinne besiegt,

möchte ich dir noch näher sein.

Wenn Verstand nur allein der Begierde erliegt,

möchte ich mit dir einsam sein.


End file.
